


Don't Forget

by punching_potato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punching_potato/pseuds/punching_potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader had a bad experience on a hunt, causing her to not be able to hunt anymore. Reader decides it's time for her to go, then try's to commit suicide, when Dean walks in.</p>
<p>WARNINGS- Cutting, Depression, Attempted Suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You sit in your room at the bunker, listening to some ACDC. Thinking about your last hunt.

-Flashback-  
"Shoot it Y/n! Shoot it!"  
You freeze. Anxiety drowning you like a sea.  
The werewolf ran as you collapse onto the ground. Your breathing ragged, barely any air getting in. The boys run over, cursing you for letting the beast get away.

-Present Time-  
The memory brings tears to your eyes and a blade to your arm, again.  
It's been a month since you have been allowed to hunt. You felt worthless when the boys go on a hunt without you.  
You look to the scars you have inflicted over the past few weeks. Grabbing your knife and a piece of paper you head for the bathroom. Deciding it was time.  
On the paper you write:

"Dear Winchesters,  
I have been your burden for too long. I have let monsters go too many times and made so many wrong choices.  
Sam, you're like a brother to me, my best friend. I'm sorry it had to end this way. Take care of yourself, and no visiting me when I'm in Heaven, or more likely, Hell.  
Dean, I have loved you since we met. I've watched you go from girl to girl, with all of it meaning nothing. But you have always supported me when you could. Don't forget me Dean Winchester.  
This is goodbye."

You didn't feel a need to sign your name, placing the note on the sink.  
Raising the knife to your arm, you slice, cutting deeper than any of your other scars. Blood gushes, and you start to feel light headed.

Then you hear it.

"Y/n?"

His voice.

"Y/n? Where are you?"

Panic evident when he doesn't get a response.

The door to your bathroom swings open, revealing a very concerned Dean. Seeing the blood he rushes into action. Taking your hands in his, pressure on the wound.  
"Come on stay with me Y/n. Sam'll stitch you up and you'l be just fine," Dean's comforting himself more than you.

"Dean," your voice barely a whisper.

Darkness surrounds you.

-Two Hours Later-  
Your eyes flutter open. Dean and Sam are towering you, Castiel stands in the corner. Confused, you remember what had happened, causing you to cry. Singling the brothers you were awake.

"Y/n," Dean whispered, tear streaks evident on his face. Sam and Cas had already left your room.  
"Dean. You came home early."  
"Yeah. Finished sooner than we thought. Thank God we did."  
You turned you head, not wanting to stare at the guilt that drowned his green eyes.  
"Y/n, I read the note." This made you face him again. "I never knew how you felt I-I should've realized. I'm sorry."  
You shook your head,"You did nothing, Dean. It was me being overly, well, me. Don't feel you have to love me because of what happened tonight. That's the last thing I want."

Dean nodded. Then turned his gaze back to you,"I'll never forget you Y/n. You're too import to me."

A smile found it's way to your face.

"That's all I needed to hear."


	2. Don't Forget Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 months since the reader's suicide attempt and things have gotten better at the bunker. But Dean's feeling haven't changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided that this will be a 3 part-er so here's part 2.
> 
> PS- I would love requests cause schools been frying my brain

It's been 2 months since your suicide attempt, and today was the day you dreaded.

Your birthday.

Things have been tense between you and Dean lately, and you hope he won't remember.   
You wake up, your arm sore. Like it has been everyday since, the incident.

You don't like to talk about that day.  
You put that part of your life behind you.

Dragging your feet, you make way to the bunker's kitchen.  
"Mornin' Y/N," Sam cheers. You groan in response. "Hey, isn't today your-", you shush him quickly.   
"Don't tell Dean."  
"Why?"  
"Cause then he'll want to celebrate it."  
"And why don't you?", Sam continues to drill.  
You rub the back of your arm nervously and shurg. Sam getting the message, doesn't say any more.   
Grabbing some coffee you head back to your room to drink it. Almost running into Dean. "Sorry," you mumbled, not looking at his face. And, quickly you hustle away.

 

About fifteen minutes later, you're done with your coffee, heading to the kitchen to dispose of your cup. When you hear Sam and Dean talking.  
"Dude you got to tell her," Sam sounds concerned.  
"Yeah, but she is just gonna think I feel this way out of guilt."  
"Well, what if I told you that today's her birthday," a mischevious grin appears on Dean's face.  
You decide to intervine, "Hey boy's." Dean wipes the smirk off his face in an attempt to appear normal.  
"Hey Y/N, do you want to do some training to bring the strength back in your arm?", Sam looks to Dean, slightly raising his eyebrows.  
You nod,"Yeah just let me get ready."

 

-Hour into Training-

 

You groan feeling sore all over.  
Sam chuckles a bit at your expression.

"Sam I over heard you talking to Dean," the mood in the room shifts to one uncomfortable.

He clears his throat,"You do understand that he really does, love you. Not just about what happened, two months ago, when you, you." Sam starts to tear up.

At that moment you realized that Sam has been a rock throughout your healing processes. Leaving his emotions unknown.

In an attempt to comfort him, you wrap your small arms around his large frame. "You have no idea what you did to Dean and I. Y/N Dean love's you with all of his heart, he has been for a while now. Please accept that it isn't just 'cause of what happened."  
You nod, pulling away from Sam,"I'm still pissed you told him it was my birthday though."  
He gives a small laugh, and you go to get cleaned up.


	3. Don't Forget Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the reader's birthday, she doesn't want to celebrate. But Dean has other plans.

It's around five when you finally emerge from your room. Training with Sam had tired you out and you needed some rest.

All bunker lights were off, and as instinct you grabbed your gun.  
"Dean? Sam?," you call through the bunker. No response. Your heart almost beats through your chest.  
You have made your way to the library when the lights flip on.

"Surprise!" Kevin, Charlie, Bobby, Sam, and Dean stand in the library. Big grins plastered on their faces. Balloons are taped everywhere, presents and a cake lie on a table.  
Dean walks to you, take the gun out of your hand, then hugs you tightly. "Happy birthday Y/N," he kisses the side of your head.

-Two Hour's Later-

The boys clean up the plates of cake while you put away the various hunting supplies you had received.   
You placed the new gun Bobby had gotten you, when your door opened and shut.

"Hey," it was Dean," I gotta tell you something." You turn to see Dean staring at the floor. 

"What is it?"

He sighs,"I just want you to know that, Y/N, well I'm in love with you." His green orbs glare into your (y/e/c). " And I've been in love with you since way before your, uh, your um-."

You crash your lips to his, shutting him up. The kiss is soft, passionate, and way overdue. Dean's hands settle on your hips while yours run through his hair.

You lungs scream for air as you reluctantly pull away.

"Dean, I love you too."

The stupidest grin is plastered on his face as he leans in for another kiss.


End file.
